PBA on Viva-TV
PBA on Viva TV is the presentation of Philippine Basketball Association gameson Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation by Viva Entertainment after the company absorbed Vintage Sports which started in the 2011-12 season.Viva-TV to broadcast PBA games, interaksyon.com, July 8, 2011PBA, Viva-TV to seal partnership, Nelson Beltran, The Philippine Star, July 7, 2011 Telecasts are produced by Viva Sports and airs on Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under Viva-TV entertainment channel. On the other hand, PBA also developed of Sports5 as PBA on AKTV which airs on AKTV and free TV coverage on TV5 airs monthly. This is the third time that the PBA will be aired on IBC. The first was from 1996-2002 when Vintage Sports and later Viva Sports handled the television coverage. In 2003, IBC was one of two networks (the other being NBN) that covered the PBA but ended before the season ended due to the failure of the consortium. History In 2000, Vintage Television was absorbed by media giant VIVA Entertainment and signed a three year deal worth 770 million pesos. The consortium defeated GMA Network, in its bid to enter into the sports broadcasting scene following ABS-CBN's coverage of the then-existing Metropolitan Basketball Association. From 2000 to 2001, Viva broadcast PBA games on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays with out of town games covered on Saturdays either live, tape-delay or aired days later. In 2002, at Viva's request, the league scheduled its games on Tuesdays and Thursdays with one game from 6-8, and two double-headers on Saturdays and Sundays to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that was also produced by them; (Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire). This led to a sudden decrease in ratings and the league shifted back its 2001 schedule at the start of the semifinals of the Commissioner's Cup. Noli Eala and Ed Picson were the main play-by-play commentators from 2000 to 2002. However, Picson left the network at midseason following a fallout between him and the network. He would return to cover PBA games for the PBA on ABC broadcast in 2004. At the end of the 2002 season, Viva left a significant amount of debt to the league. They tried to bid for a new contract with the league but was defeated by the NBN-IBC consortium. Viva-TV aired its last PBA games on Christmas Day 2002 during Game 4 of the 2002 All-Filipino Cup between the Coca-Cola Tigers and the Alaska Aces. Incoming commissioner Noli Eala and Tommy Manotoc were the commentators for its last run. 'Return' On June 2, the PBA announced that Viva Sports, holder of the PBA's television franchise had won the rights with a deal reportedly worth ₱508 million. Aside from live games aired on Viva-TV, the number one entertainment channel relaunch on June 5, 2011. Curiously, the return of the PBA on Viva-TV was start on June 5, 2011, the franchise-holder of the league's TV coverage. Viva Sports and Viva-TV became the new official broadcasters of the PBA following the 2011 Governors' Cup. On the other hand, PBA would also developed with Sports5 as PBA on AKTV which airs on AKTV premieres on October 2, 2011 and free TV coverage on TV5 which airs monthly. Viva bradcast PBA games proposed that games be held three times a week on Wednesdays and Fridays with one game from 5-7:30 pm with the provincial games on Fridays and two double-headers on Sundays from 4-8 pm. On February 1, 2012, the one game was moved to 5:30-7:30 pm slots on Wednesdays to give away to its brand new series Polly Pocket which become the TV series premieres at 5:00-5:30 pm on Wednesdays. Commentators 'Play-by-play' *Boom Gonzalez (2000-2002, 2011-present) *Mico Halili (2011-present) *Ed Picson (2000-2002, 2011-present) *Benjie Santiago (2000-2002, 2011-present) *Anthony Suntay (2000-2002, 2011-present) *Aaron Atayde (2011-present) 'Color' *Quinito Henson (2000-2002, 2011-present) *Paolo Trillo (2000-2002, 2011-present) *TJ Manotoc (2000-2002, 2011-present) *Jason Webb (2011-present) *Jojo Lastimosa (2011-present) 'Courtside Reporters' *Angelika Schmeing-Cruz (2011-present) *Miakka Lim (2011-present) *Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (2011-present) *Nikko Ramos (2011-present) 'Former commentators' *Mon Liboro (2000-2002) *Noli Eala (2000-2002) *Tommy Manotoc (2000-2002) 'Former courtside reporters' *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2000-2002) *Jannelle So (2000-2002) *Dong Alejar (2000-2002) References See also *Philippine Basketball Association *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Viva TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series